Under the Mistletoe
by emach10
Summary: Its a Christmas one-shot.  I love the romance under mistletoe, so I came up with this.  Annabeth/Percy.  Hehe its exacltly 2999 words, I didn't want it over 3000 words.


**Okay I don't really know if the gods celebrate Christmas or not, but lets pretend they do. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the rights to Christmas. (Does anyone own those rights? Oh whatever) I hope you like this one shot.**

**Under the Mistletoe: **

Olympus was as beautiful as it ever has. It was weird, for some reason all the gods invited their kids to a Christmas party at Olympus. So that's what I was doing there. It would be nice to see everyone though. I haven't seen mostly everyone since last summer. My mom even made me get some Christmas presents for people I actually like.

But anyways the decorations were amazing. I stared at the big chandelier hanging down. There was mistletoe everywhere also. I made a mental note to stay away from those spots. There were candles everywhere and the whole place was decorated in green and red. There was a big tree in a corner filled with all different ornaments.

I tore my eyes from all the beautiful decorations to the people/gods. All the gods were there, and all their kids were required to come. Sure you could say I didn't want to come, but really I didn't want to wear a suit. I hate wearing suits, they are uncomfortable and you get really hot wearing them. They suck, but it was mandatory. I mean, I didn't even go with my mom when she went to pick one out. She got me a traditional tux, you know black jacket and pants, with a white shirt to go underneath. I also had a tie that my mom said matches my eyes perfectly. Whatever that means.

I saw my dad ushering me to come over. So I do. He gives me two packages.

"One of these is yours, and the other one is Annabeths'. Treat her right son because its bad enough for Athena that you love her, but if you break Annabeths' heart, I don't think you will live. Now the one with owls is the one for Annabeth and the one with tridents is yours. Now I didn't make these, Hephaestus did. Aphrodite put him up to it, I think." I tried to interrupt him but he wouldn't let me say anything.

"This is for you." I hand him a package, and he puts it in his pocket. (It's a blue belt that says 'I rule the ocean') "And I don't think of Annabeth that way. We are just friends."

He shakes his head. "Whatever you say, thanks for the gift, I have to go Zeus is calling me over. It was nice seeing you Percy and I hope you like the present. Oh and make sure you and Annabeth open them at the same time." And he walks away. I shake my head and looked towards the crowd.

I saw Grover and some other campers so I decided to go talk to them. I quickly gave Grover his Christmas present, it was a gift card to an enchiladas all you can eat buffet. Might I say, he loved it! I also asked him to hold Annabeth's present, because I wanted to get some punch. So I got some punch and then headed back to the group. I started talking to them and asked them how they are doing, but I didn't really care. I just needed a group of people to sand with so I didn't look like a loner.

But really, I only wanted to see Annabeth again. I started looking around the room for her. When I found her I had trouble breathing. I know that sounds corny and all but she really did look beautiful. She had her princess curls down for once and had a dress that was the same color as my tie. Her dress was long and hugged her curves, and it shown most of her back. There was She only wore a little makeup, but personally she didn't need any at all. So overall I was checking her out for about five minutes straight. Pathetic right?

She was talking to Thalia and Silena, but I think she felt someone staring at her so she turned around. I saw her scan her eyes across the room and then they landed on mine. She smiled at me, rolled her eyes, then turned back around and started talking to Silena and Thalia. I blushed and took a long swig of my punch. It almost went up my nose when I found out that someone spiked the punch. I looked over towards Travis and Conner and I saw them trying to hide their laughter. I gave them the finger and poured the punch in a tree standing next to me. I don't like drinking, its not like it does anything for us really. You can say it takes a lot to get a demigod drunk.

I started talking to Grover again. I asked about Juniper and how they were doing. His eyes lit up while he was talking about them as a couple. I would be surprised if they eventually got married. He told me all about him spreading around the word of Pan. He seemed so happy. Why couldn't I have that?

I quickly took another peak at Annabeth. She was still talking to Annabeth and Thalia, but now she was laughing at something Thalia said. She looked just like a goddess. The way she leaned back a little and her eyes crinkle a little bit. I love the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs. She caught me looking again, but this time didn't look away. She stared intently at me. And to tell you truth, I thought I was drowning. She has this way of making me trapped and never wanting me to let go. I felt my feet moving towards her. That was until Grover mumbled something that sounded a lot like whipped.

I really wanted to glare at him at that moment but I could break my eye contact with Annabeth. My feet started moving faster until I was right in front of her. I quickly pulled her into a hug. I was hoping people thought it was a friendly hug. I whispered 'I missed you wise girl' into her ear. I could feel her smile on my shirt. 'I missed you too seaweed brain.' We finally broke apart and I motioned her to follow me outside for a private talk.

"You want to take a walk around the gardens?" I asked her.

"I would love to." She replied. I started walking towards the gardens. Most people say it is really pretty, so I wanted to check it out.

"So how is San Fran?" I ask her.

"It is okay, I guess. I don't get attacked much and California is beautiful. Just not when you're in San Francisco. It's really cold and always foggy. And I miss camp and everyone, and you." She sneaks a glance over at me. "But I'm glad my dad invited me to live with them. It means he cares." I nodded at what she was saying. I started looking for the present I got her. But then remembered that I gave it to Grover to hold.

"So, I had a present for you but its inside. I'll give it to you later, though."

"Oh you better, Seaweed Brain. You know how much I love presents." She replied.

She started shivering. Without even thinking, I slid my jacket off my back and put it around her shoulders. She immediately started warming up. She muttered a quick thanks. I just shrugged. She then asked me how I was doing.

"I'm okay I guess. School is boring, but I'm not failing any classes! I'm really close in math, but I'll get through it. Oh and I haven't gotten kicked out of the school yet. My mom is doing well; she really loves Paul. But I don't get to see everyone else really. Grover isn't in town much and Nico is usually in the underworld. But I'm doing okay. As I said I miss everyone a lot. Did I mention you look really nice tonight?" I said, and snuck a peak at her. She looked down at her shoes and smiled.

"Must have slipped your mind."

"Oh I'm sorry." I say smirking and I pulled her into my arms. "You look beautiful tonight, Annabeth." I whispered in her ear. I could feel my heart beating rapidly, and my cheeks becoming red. I then grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction of where the party is held.

I really wanted her to open my present now. I left her in the middle of the dance floor and told her. I was going to get her present. I told her I'd be right back. I went over to Grover and asked him for the present. He gave it to me. I then started off to the place I left her and found that she wasn't there anymore. But I did see Thalia so I decided I would give her present to her. I walked over to her.

"Hey Thalia." I say

"Whatsup, Kelp Face?" Gosh I hate her stupid nicknames.

"Well I have a present here, but if you don't want it…." I tell her. Her eyes light up, and she reaches for the package.

"Nooo." I pull the present out of her reach. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry I'm so awesome!" I gave her a look. She rolls her eyes "I'm sorry for calling you kelp face. But I still don't get why you let Annabeth call you Seaweed Brain, and I can't even call you kelp face. What's with that?" She asks.

"Do you want your present or not?" I ask her annoyed. She nods eagerly, so I hand it over.

"EPPPPP!" She squeals. "Oh My F'in Gods! Is this the new Green Day Album?" She happily screams.

"Uhh yeah it is." I scratch the back of my head. "My friends', dads', uncle is Green Days' manager. So he got me a copy. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it Percy!" She crushes me in a bear hug. "So what did you get Annabeth?" She asks.

"Why?"

"Because." She takes a gulp of her cup of punch.

"Whatever I got her bracelet, and my dad got us something. He didn't tell me what it was. Just told me that her and I have to open it up at the same time. Speaking of Annabeth have you seen her? And you do know that the punch was spiked right?"

"Oh I know it was spiked, and that's why I might be a little tipsy or maybe a lot. And Annabeth went to get some punch. Thanks for the CD Perc, but now I think I have to go throw up outside." She drags herself outside, but before she does she punches Travis in the face and kicks Conner in the place where the sun don't shine. **(If you know what I mean) **

Meanwhile I head over to the punch bowl, and I see Annabeth there.

"I thought I said to stay there?" Annabeth turns around and smirks when she sees who was talking.

"No you said you would be right back, but I was thirsty. Then I found out that someone put alcohol in the punch." She throws her cup into the trashcan. "So you have my present?"

"Actually you have two. One from me and the other one from my dad, that Hephaestus forged, but he was made to make from Aphrodite. And then another from me. Here." I shove the present with owls in her hands and took out the one with tridents. "They are similar so they want us to open the up together." She nods.

I rip the rapping paper off and look at the necklace I was given. It was half of a heart. It had '& Wise Girl' engraved into it. With a grey gem built into it, the color of Annabeths' eyes. Under wise girl it had the word 'ever' written in a neat handwriting. But all together you would think it was really girly but the way it was made, made it look like it was for a guy. While Annabeths' was completely girly.

Hers was the other half of the heart with a green gem, the color of my eyes. With the words 'Seaweed Brain' and under that 'for.' It was forged perfectly, and both halves was placed onto a silver chain. It was breathtaking. What was really embarrassing though was when you put the whole heart together it said 'Seaweed Brain & Wise Girl Forever.' It is horrible. Sure I might like it, but I don't think she likes me that way.

But she smiles and says, "I love it. Can you tell your dad I say thank you?" I nod. "Do you think you can put it on?" I nod again. She turns around and lifts her hair up so it is easier for me. I put it around her neck and then ask her to do the same for me. I can feel pairs of eyes on my back but I decide to ignore them, for now.

Then I give her my present fidgeting slightly. She pulls off the paper carefully, as if she can't rip the wrapping paper. It felt like hours until she finally opened the box. I herd her breath hitch, as if saying 'oh my gods.' She held up the charm bracelet. Then she gave me a look of amazement.

"Uh, you know, it's a charm bracelet. If you don't like it we can take it back." I say nervously, running one of my hands through my hair.

"Oh Percy, I love it." She looked up to me, eyes screaming joy.

"Each charm represents something of ourselves. Like, there is an owl on there representing Athena. There is also a trident representing my dad, Poseidon. There is a volcano, well you know what that one means." I start blushing really badly, why did I put a volcano on there? "There's also a chariot, dagger, your Yankees hat, and lastly a lotus flower. I know its not much but…." I can still feel people staring and I get really nervous.

"Percy! I love it! So, so much!" She jumps up and raps her arms around my head giving me a hug. She smells so much like lavender and lemon. "And all I got you was a stupid movie, with stupid candy. I feel so bad now." She mumbles into my shirt.

"Hey don't feel bad. I'll probably love whatever you got me so much, don't worry." I whisper into her ear.

"Haha." She laughs in my chest. I still feel people staring, so I look at around. Everyone was looking right at us, even the music stopped. I saw Thalia and Silena smiling, Athena looking understanding (kinda) but still mad, and I saw Grover pointing up.

I looked up and there was that little plant I planned on avoiding all night. I laughed to myself while nudging Annabeth. She took her head off of my chest and looked up at me with her big grey eyes. "Everyone is staring." I tell her.

"Then let them stare." Then she snuggled her head back. I nudged her again.

"Wise Girl, you might want to look up." She sighs and looks up and I see her blush.

"Don't ruin the sprit of Christmas!" I herd Silena scream, she was still grinning like mad.

"Ya, what's one kiss?" Thalia screams. Everyone chanting kiss, even the gods. It started to get on my nerves. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead, and everyone starts screaming at us.

They were saying stuff like, "That's not a real kiss!" and "Annabeth doesn't want that!" also, "Grow a pair Percy! Man-up! Give her a little more!" and that's just what they were saying to me. They were saying stuff like "If that's all he can do, he doesn't deserve you Annabeth!" and "Do you always have to do everything, Annabeth?"

Annabeth took a long sigh and said, "What's one kiss seaweed brain? It doesn't seem like they will ever give up until you kiss me."

"Okay, plus I think I kind of owe you for the kiss at Mt. Helens." At that moment I brought my head down and placed my lips on hers. It was slowly at first and then she started kissing back, well you can say I saw sparks. I got shivers by the spots where Annabeth's hands were laying on my skin. She had a hand in my hair and the other on my neck. I dug my hand into her curls and I put my other hand on her back.

People started wolf whistling and cheering, and that's when we both remembered that there were people watching us. We both pulled away at the same time, but we just rested our foreheads together. She whispered "Best Christmas ever" but only so I could hear.

"I know what you mean." We stood up strait and looked at everyone. "What is everyone staring at?" I asked her.

"I don't know seaweed brain." She told me and slipped her hand into mine. I felt a grin spread across my face.

We stayed like that all night. With grins on our faces and at by each other's sides, with our hands connected. And to tell you the truth, we stayed like that our whole lifes.


End file.
